Redirected Anger
by Weeping Blood
Summary: Yuu and Mikaela have been arguing, and haven't talked to each other in a few days. What happens when the two get stuck in an elevator together? (MikaYuu One-shot)


A/N: I'm having a huge MikaYuu phase, or maybe it's not a phase... lol don't mind me. I just wanna practice writing their characters with these prompts I got off of tumblr. Eventually, I'll finish off my other stories

Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph or any of it's characters

* * *

Yuuchirou Hyakuya, just your average short-tempered 18 year old. He muttered a few swears under his breath in anger as he walked down the halls of the dormitory he stayed at with Mikaela.

Mikaela, right now Yuu couldn't even explain how pissed off he was at the blonde. A few days ago, they had a horrible argument which resulted in them both blowing off steam, except Yuu did most of the yelling. Mikaela wasn't much of a yelling person, but his glares sent shivers down anyone's spine. It was a rare sight to see the blonde angry, especially at Yuu.

This was unfortunately one of those 'rare' times. They hadn't said a word to each other since, the most communication they had was merely passing by one another since they _did_ live together. The longer they went without talking, the more pissed off Yuu became.

He punched the wall in frustration, ''...Why can't he just admit that he's wrong?!'' Yuu angrily spouted before storming into the elevator, he pressed the button for the first floor and leaned against the wall beside the buttons. Before the doors fully closed, someone blocked them and stepped inside so it could close. Yuu glanced over, and his eye nearly twitched at the night of who it was.

Mikaela.

Yuu grumbled and turned his body so he didn't have to look towards the blonde's direction. Regardless, he felt Mika's eyes burning in the back of his neck. He staring at him, Yuu didn't even have to turn around to know it. He was giving Yuu that cold, disapproving stare, with his arms folded across his chest. ' _Stop staring at me damnit.'_ Yuu kept thinking, but wouldn't actually voice those words out loud.

''Yuu-chan.'' He heard Mika say, but he just continued to ignore the blonde's presence. He stared at the sleet wall of the elevator, avoiding all eye contact with Mika. Evening hearing footsteps coming towards him, he wasn't giving the blonde any satisfaction. As much as it was killing Yuu inside, to not be able to talk with Mikaela, he wasn't going down without a fight.

''Are you still going to continue to give me the silent treatment?'' Mikaela sighed, Yuu wasn't the only one upset about the lack of communication. The raven haired boy still refused to speak, and just scoffed without looking towards the blonde.

The blonde sighed with a frown, but nearly fell over when he felt the elevator come to an abrupt stop. Looking out the small windows through the doors, Yuu and Mikaela noticed it hadn't arrived at the designated floor, which meant they were stuck in there. Yuu groaned in annoyance, _'This seriously can't be happening...'_ Yuu thought

Stuck in an elevator, with _Mikaela_. The mere thought of it sent slight shivers down Yuu's spine, he knew how this was going to end. Very badly, especially if he kept feeling that cold blue stare in the back of his neck.

Mikaela had a small smirk on his face, knowing now Yuu had no way of getting away from him now. Until they got out of here, Mikaela was surely going to get Yuu to talk to him.

Yuu merely shut his eyes, hoping it'll just all be over by the time he opens them again. It wasn't until he caught a whiff of that vanilla scent close-up that he opened his eyes, to find himself face-to-face with Mikaela, whom had placed arms on either side of Yuu to keep him from getting out. ''...Damnit Mika.'' he muttered, looking away from the blonde, his cheeks warmed up slightly. He could barely handle the irresistible way the blonde smelled,

''Yuu-chan, I'm tired of fighting already.'' Mikaela stated, ''Do you know how hard it is to walk by you every morning, and not hear a single word from you?'' he said, and Yuu could sense the hurt in his words. The raven haired boy merely stood silent and still refused to look at him. ''Yuu-chan!''

Mikaela grabbed his chin and pulled his pull so they were looking at each other, ''Look at me.'' The blonde demanded, ''If it means that much to you, I'm sorry.''

Chewing his bottom lip, Yuu pushed the blonde's hand away. ''An apology won't be that simple, Mika.''

''How can I make it up to you then?'' Mikaela asked with a frown, much to the blonde's surprise Yuu grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Mikaela's eyes widened, he never expected his Yuu to resort to violence. ''W-Wait, Yuu-cha-'' Yuu's lips collided with the blonde's, The kiss was aggressive and needy, and one of the rare moments where Yuu showed his dominant side.

Pulling from the kiss, Yuu looked up at the blonde. ''I honestly don't remember what the hell we were fighting over, it just kept pissing me off when I was being ignored.'' He admitted. Mikaela smiled, chuckling in slight amusement. His hand caressed the boy's cheek as he pressed his forehead against Yuu's,

''Forgive me, Yuu-chan.'' The cold touch of Mikaela's hand sent a shiver down Yuu's spine, Mika leaned in and kissed down Yuu's cheek to his neck, he nibbled on sensitive skin areas causing Yuu's face to flush from the contact.

''I-I'm sorry... for acting like a child.'' Yuu mumbled with a sigh, which Mikaela silenced with another kiss. His fingers dug through Yuu's black hair, whilst Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika's neck.

''It's in the past now.'' Mikaela said through the kiss, ''You can make up for it by making love to me.''

Yuu pulled away from the kiss for a moment, ''...In the elevator?'' he asked in hesitation.

''Not as odd as other places we've done it in.'' Mika teased, causing Yuu's cheeks to turn red. Although, the blonde had a point. They've made love in the library, in the bathroom, in the meat aisle of the supermarket, and even in the park at one time. ''Besides, I think we're going to be stuck here for a while.''

''Mika...'' Yuu whined with a pout, the blonde merely grabbed his chin and brought their faces closer. His baby blue eyes practically pierced into his emerald eyes, causing Yuu's face to burn up.

''Hmm?'' Mikaela licked his bottom lip, tongue entering his mouth as they kissed chastely. They barely noticed the sounds of footsteps entering inside the elevator, when they heard the person clear their throat they both froze, and looked.

''I think I'll just wait for the next elevator.'' Guren said, before awkwardly stepping out. The two lovers barely noticed the elevator working again, much to their embarrassment they found out in the worst.

''Okay maybe the elevator isn't the best place after all.''


End file.
